Zombies and Bookworms Don't Mix
by crazypandagirl
Summary: When Maka and Kidd meet, she is finishing with her work in the library. Typical right? So wrong. Kidd learns she is a weapon, was thought to be dead by even her father for over a year, what else is there left? How about the witch behind these events. KiddxMaka pairing, rated T for now, just be aware there is a bit of blood, gore, and violence, might up the rating later on.
1. Chapter 1

So, I know I should be writing for my Spirit Guardian of Shinigami story, but I am just in the mood to write one-shots or other stories, as I am on a bit of a writer's block with almost everything right now. Anyway, here I go with another KiddxMaka story, as they are my favorite couple at the moment.

I do not own Soul Eater or anything but the ideas behind my stories!

Maka POV

I'm working around the library to reorganize the last pile of books in the return cart when I hear the door slam open then closed again, followed by panting and the sound of someone collapsing to the floor.

"Hello?" I step out from the aisle only to be tackled and have a gun pointed at my face. I don't dare to move a muscle as I stare up past the barrel of the gun to see a boy about my age with pale skin, golden eyes, and three white stripes on the left side of his head, going through his pitch black hair. I notice his eyes widening upon seeing something about me, and he relaxes enough to move the gun away from my face.

"Have you been attacked?" He asks me, not bothering with any introductions or an explanation for what just happened. He then just stands up, but keeps his gun aimed in my general direction.

"Attacked? Look, you're the only one who has come here in several hours, and you are the one to have attacked me." I start getting really angry and reach for a book as I stand up. "Tell me right now, who are you and why did you just attack me like that?"

He turns to me and sees me getting angry. "My name is Death the Kidd, but I would rather go by Kidd. What's your name anyway?" He levels his gaze at me, making me shift in discomfort.

"Maka Albarn." He stares at me in shock. "What? Got a problem?"

"No, but… I heard you were dead, from your father, over a year ago. What are you doing here?"

"What am I-? I live and work here, now why don't you tell me what you're doing here?!"

Kidd sighs and walks back to the tables and starts pushing one towards the double door entrance, made of solid dark oak. "I was here to visit some friends who moved here a year ago, but when I went to meet up with them, there was a large crowd of zombies walking around the hotel."

My eyes widen in shock. "Z-zombies? You're kidding right?"

"I wish I was. I had to fight just to get here, since I figured a library like this one would be easy enough to hide out in." He shakes his head, almost in disbelief. "I know they're all dead though, they were a part of the crowd."

"I'm sorry." I whisper. It must have been hard to see his friends become the ones that wanted to eat him. I notice he goes back to pushing the table to block the door, and I decide to clear an easier path to his destination, moving away chairs and a book cart.

As we reach the door, but haven't gotten to blocking it off yet, it creaks open so slowly, the door groans like something out of a really bad horror movie. A horrid stench pervades my senses as a person covered in blood walks in, or more like stumbles. Their hair might have once been white, the eyes a brilliant crimson red, and teeth not so jagged, but that is not the case anymore. His hair is the brownish red of dried blood, his eyes glazed over and dull, and shark-like teeth seem to be caked in the blood, with something stuck between his teeth. He moans as he sees me and Kidd and begins to shuffle in our direction.

Kidd seems to freeze up. "Soul, please forgive me for this." The boy, Soul, only moans louder as Kidd raises his gun up and pulls the trigger, but there is not resulting bullet flying , instead a loud click to indicate the gun is out of bullets. "What?"

I make a crazy choice right then, and decide that I trust Kidd enough to show him what I can do. "Kidd, catch me!" He turns to me only to be almost blinded by a burst of light as I jump into the air and transform into a huge double-bladed scythe. My blades are an emerald green lined with gold and silver swirling patterns, and the pole is a solid black decorated in the same swirling patterns.

Kidd catches me and swings me around like an expert, cleanly decapitating his friend Soul. He then looks at me in awe, as though he was not expecting me to be able to do anything to this degree. "You're a… weapon?"

"Haha, yeah… the only good thing my dad ever did for me, in my opinion." I reply, suddenly hoping he is not among the undead horde that now wants to eat me alive.

"I have actually been acquainted with him, as he works as my father's personal weapon. He should still be in Death City." Before he can continue, I interrupt him.

"Death City? In Death Valley in Nevada? Mama said that's where they met and had me, but when they got the divorce, she got total custody over me. By the way, when did papa say that I was dead?" I transform back to my human form once I am sure that there are no more threats to our safety here.

Kidd has to think for a moment before he can give me an answer. "I think it was about a year and a half ago, sometime around then. Why do you ask?"

I recall that one accident that was supposed to be fatal, but I had barely managed to live through the injuries. "I was run over by a hit and run driver when I was crossing the street, and their light was red. I was in a coma for a month and in the hospital a week after I woke up, and it was a miracle I even survived. The sad thing is, I barely remember what happened. I guess it was from the trauma to my head that made me forget it."

"Huh." Kidd says. "That's quite a story. Anyways, would you like to speak to him?"

"If you don't mind, I would love to set him straight on his facts and his sources of information." Just as the words leave my mouth, there is banging on the door, and the table is pushed back from the sheer force of the blow.

"Perfect, just perfect!" Kidd grabs my hand and we run to the far end of the room, where I spot a mirror that is placed just right to view the door from my angle. "Maka, I need a mirror, do you-" I point over his shoulder to the wall length mirror behind him. "Lovely. Come with me, quickly!" He drags me to the mirror and starts writing strange symbols on the shiny surface, which glow with an ethereal purple light before showing a cartoonish skull symbol, then revealing a room that looks like a graveyard with a blue sky and a long aisle of guillotines leading to a door on the far end of the room. "Hold my hand, and don't let go, okay?" I nod, and he pulls me into the mirror. We land on a raised dais in front of another mirror in the room I saw through the library mirror. When I turn to look back, I only see my own reflection, then that of a man with red hair talking to a tall person wearing a white skull mask and a pointy black cloak. I listen to what they are saying, as they have not yet noticed that Kidd and I are in here now.

"Lord Shinigami, most of the cities have been overrun by the undead, and even Sid can't be of much help, regardless of the fact that even though he is a zombie, he can't seem to communicate with them. Also, we have lost communication with Kidd and the people he was to meet with."

"I know Spirit, I have been trying to get in touch with anyone that I could dispatch to check on the city where they were set to meet in."

"Father," Kidd finally brings their attention to us, "that will not be necessary. The city was overrun by them, and my friends were already dead when I found out about an hour ago."

"Kiddo! I'm glad you're okay, but who is this young lady? She looks familiar." Lord Shinigami, Kidd's father, comments on my presence.

"This is-"

"MAKA!" Spirit cries out, glomping me and nearly suffocating me.

"MAKAAAA CHOP!" I bring my book down on his head hard enough to lead a deep dent in his head and create a small fountain of blood coming from him. "Who told you I was dead, huh?!"

"Maka? No wonder I thought I recognized you, it's been years since I last saw you." Lord Shinigami is the one to answer me for my father, who is clearly incapable of doing so. "Spirit told us you were in an accident and had died, which he heard from someone in town, I am assuming."

"Well, I almost died, but I didn't." I glare at my pathetic, weeping father in a heap on the floor at my feet. I notice there is a small puddle of blood forming under his head. "Anyway, will you please explain to me what is happening? One minute I'm working in the library in Phoenix, then Kidd comes barging in and points a gun at me, and now I'm here! Is there anything you can tell me about all of this?"

"Of course." Even with his cartoonish mask, he seems to become more serious about what we are talking about. "About three weeks ago, we raided a witch's lab, where there was evidence of experimentation on raising the dead, and even the possibility of trying to control them, based on the notes we found. Clearly, that hasn't worked out too well for anybody. From what we could tell, the lab had been abandoned for a while, but there were a few of the undead that were dealt with and brought back for examination."

The door at the far end of the room opens, and a man with a stitched lab coat, silver hair, glasses, and oddly enough, a huge screw going through his head. "Lord Shinigami, I found something in the library regarding- Maka? Is that you?"

"Who's asking?" I reply.

My father finally recovers and answers my question. "Maka, this is Franken Stein, my former partner and your godfather. He is also a professor here at DWMA, and one of the most powerful meisters to have ever graduated."

"Oh, okay."

Lord Shinigami clears his throat. "Anyway, back to your explanation. About two weeks ago, a small town a few mile away from the lab went lifeless, and upon investigation, we found familiar conditions. The whole thing has taken place in a large number of small towns and a couple of cities all over the United States, but there have been no reports of anything like this in any other country, as I have kept a strict watch over the other DWMA branches."

Stein enters the conversation. "I have reason to believe that this is all an experiment to this witch, who is almost definitely still alive and observing her work."

It would make sense for this to be some sick, twisted edition of an experiment, especially one that will be so devastating in the long run. "So, is there anything here that I could do?"

"Maybe." Kidd answers, then looks to Lord Shinigami. "Father, Maka is able to turn into a double bladed scythe, and is soooo symmetrical, will you allow us to be partners until this gets sorted out?" I notice his eyes have begun to sparkle at the mention of symmetry, leading me to take one step away from him.

"First, I would like to see this transformation, as this must be a recent event when she learned to transform." I nod my head and focus to become a weapon once more, remembering a long pole to separate my blades, which are long, curved, and sharper than any normal blade. I feel my body shift and jump in the air, then land in Kidd's hands, which are warm and inviting to me. "What a beautiful transformation, Maka. For someone without any training or experience in battle, you definitely exceed even my expectations."

"A very imposing blade indeed." Stein comments, and I cast my image on the blade promptly, if only to make it seem as though we are having a decent conversation. "I would definitely like to find out why your powers never surfaced when you were younger." He suddenly grins like a madman, which seems to suit his appearance, to which we all sweatdrop.

"Um, maybe that can be saved for later." I say after a moment of silence, before I notice I have a major headache forming, my stomach feels as though it is dropping, and I see images flash before my eyes as I transform back and fall forward into an unending darkness.

Kidd POV

"Maka?!" I catch her as she falls forward, eyes rolling to the back of her head. I guide her so she is sitting on the floor, but upright in my arms, so I can check her pulse. It is strong and returning to a normal pace, indicating that she must have just had too much stress to handle at the moment. I look up to see Father and Death Scythe behind me, concern in every line of their bodies.

Stein comes to my side to examine her and to check my personal theory. "Her pulse is fast, but slowing down, so I think she is just too stressed out. She should be alright with a little bit of rest, but make sure she takes it easy for a few hours after she wakes up so I can check her."

"Yes, Professor." I look at her father. "I will take her to Gallows Mansion so she can rest, and I will make sure she is comfortable there, as she is now my weapon partner."

Okay, I had hoped this would be a one-shot, but that clearly is not going to happen. I will update as often as possible, so please review if there are any requests for either this story or for one you would like for me to write.

I do not own anything except the idea for the storyline here!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so I know I haven't been very good about keeping up with any of my stories, but everything has been getting in my way from schoolwork to other lovely things that I shall not mention. Anyway, here is the next chapter for this story, and like with everything I about this I wish I could say I owned, I do not own ANYTHING but the idea for the plot for this story. And let the story continue!

Chapter 2: Getting to Know You

Maka POV_, dream_

_I fall through an endless chasm, where I can hear the voices of people I don't know crowd me, yet I can't see them, so why do I feel this way? Nothing seems right anymore, as though something horrible has happened._

_A sudden pain rips through my mind, filling me with a burning pain that seems to tear me apart from within, but there is nothing that could have hurt me, is there? It comes over me again, this time even stronger than before, but it feels even deeper, as though this pain is real, but it can't be real, because I know this is just a dream. The pain becomes intolerable and I start to scream, screaming so loudly it tears at my throat and only causes the pain to increase._

_I hit something solid, and know I have finally hit the ground after the eternal fall. I open my eyes again to find myself in a desert in the middle of the night, when it is so cold nobody would ever want to be out here, but it doesn't bother me. If anything, the cold erases the pain from my mind. There is someone in the distance, calling my name, but I can't figure out whose voice it is. All I can see is someone in the far distance on the top of a sandy dune, looking up at the sky. _

_I watch as they stand and slowly walk towards me, when something throws me past him, and I screech as I land painfully on my arm, hearing bone crack under my own weight. The darkness consumes me as I see the person run back to me, and I hear a barely familiar voice cut through the agony, calming me considerably._

"_Maka, it's alright, you're safe here!" He shouts at me, making sure I hear him clearly. "Maka, you need to wake up!" I know his voice, but I want to see his face, just to see if he is there. I open my eyes to see his panicked eyes staring down into my own, just as my head falls back and my eyes flutter shut. "MAKA!"_

Kidd POV

"Maka, it's alright, you're safe here!" I shout at the screaming girl in my arms, trying to calm her down. "Maka, you need to wake up!" I try to shake her, not caring that I may be messing up her perfect symmetry in the process of waking her up. "MAKA!"

She bolts awake in my arms with a gasp before her arms fly around my neck and she buries her face into my shoulder, trembling terribly as I hold her tightly to myself. "Ki- Kidd…." She gasps out in terror, making me hold her even closer to me.

"Shhh, you're okay, you're safe here." I slowly manage to ease her shaking and she eventually loosens her tight grip around my neck. I still hold her close, knowing she is still frightened of whatever happened in her nightmare. Her breathing is still erratic as I rub small circles on her back in a small attempt to soothe her further. It seems to work and she finally calms enough to pull away from me the slightest bit. "Maka, what happened? One minute you're fine when I check on you, then the next you're screaming hysterically. I need to know what happened."

She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath before leaning against my chest, pulling the blankets closer. "I was falling, and then a lot of pain went through me, like when I was in the accident, but it was so much worse this time. When I hit the ground, someone was calling my name, then I saw who it was. They started to come in my direction, but then something attacked, and I went flying past him and wound up breaking my arm." She scrunches up her face in the most adorable manner, as if trying to remember a certain fact. "I was about to pass out when I heard your voice, trying to wake me up. Then I saw your eyes before I woke up a bit ago." She shifts a little bit and glances around the room a moment, not meeting my eyes.

"Maka, what aren't you telling me though?"

She sighs, still refusing to meet my gaze. "I've had this dream before, a couple months ago, just not with all the pain." I'm so shocked by what she is saying, I just stare at her in shock for a moment before she starts looking at me with concern. "Kidd?"

"Maka, I'm going to call Professor Stein here to check on you. Then I will call father and have you tell him about your dreams. This is rather… concerning, to say the least. As far as we know, this kind of ability has only been found in either witches or Shinigamis." I stand up and go over to the foot of the bed, picking up a towel and some clean clothes for Maka. "If you are feeling up to it, I found some clean pajamas for you to borrow and got you a towel so you could take a bath." I hand her the bundle of clothes.

"Thank you." She blushes a little bit while she looks more closely around the room. "Um, Kidd, where did you bring me?"

"You're in my room, but once you're feeling better I'll let you choose your own room down the hall." I blush a little when I tell her she's in my room, but as I have two beds in my room, it doesn't really bother me all that much.

She sighs in relief. "I would definitely rather be here than be stuck with my wuss of a father at his place, that's for sure." She pushes back the blankets slowly and moves herself so she is sitting on the edge of the bed with her feet on the floor, then braces herself to get up. Before she can, however, I scoop her up in my arms and carry her and her stuff to the bathroom, setting her down on her feet with a squeal on her part. She blushes like mad and mutters something under her breath as I walk out quickly, closing the door behind myself, then I hear the door lock not a few seconds later. I grin like an idiot to myself and go to the kitchen to call Professor Stein and Father and tell them she is finally awake.

Maka POV

I can't stop blushing after Kidd carries me off to the bathroom, though I can't deny that I don't mind him doing that for me, it's just so awkward! I mean, we just met today! What girl wouldn't be slightly embarrassed when a guy like Kidd just sweeps them off their feet?!

Trying to push these things from my mind, I run a warm bath like Kidd suggested I do. I find myself relaxing so much that I almost doze off before I decide to get out of the bath. Drying off, I hear a door downstairs opening and closing, along with some footsteps coming upstairs and approaching the bathroom door. I pull on the pajamas quickly just as someone knocks on the door.

"Yes? I'll be out in a moment." I run my damp hair through the towel and go to the door to find Kidd waiting for me. "Hi."

"Hey, my father and Stein are here now. They are waiting for us in the kitchen, if you are ready to go see them."

"Sure, just a second." I grab my hair ties and pull my hair up into my usual pigtails, or at least, I try to. Kidd stares at me for a moment and takes the ties from me and pulls them up for me.

"There, perfectly symmetrical now!" He cheers, absolutely thrilled with stars shining in his eyes, to which I giggle. Once he gets over his glee, he guides me to the kitchen, where we do indeed find Stein and Lord Shinigami waiting for us.

"Yo, hello! Wassup, Maka~?" Lord Shinigami greets me cheerfully. Stein merely nods politely to me in his own greeting as he lights a cigarette.

"Hello, I'm glad to see you both."

Stein breathes out a cloud of smoke and looks straight into my eyes. "Maka, what happened earlier? When you fainted?"

I sit down at the table and try to remember. "I got really dizzy for some reason and before I blacked out, I saw stuff, like a bunch of pictures all at once flashing in front of me."

"Interesting. And what happened when you woke up?"

"I… had a nightmare, and Kidd heard me screaming and made me wake up." I look down and try to remember the slowly slipping details. "I was falling, then pain went through me like electricity goes through water. When I landed, Kidd was in the distance, calling to me, then I was attacked and thrown past him, and then he was able to wake me up. That's all I can remember." Kidd glances at me, reminding me of the other detail. "And I've had a similar dream before, a couple months ago, before all of this started."

Stein looks troubled by my statement, as does Lord Shinigami. "Maka, these powers are not common among weapons or meisters. Do you know if you have been around any witches or kishins around the time of the first dream?"

"Um, I don't think so."

"Maka, there has to be a source for this occurrence. If there is anything you know-"

"I don't know anything!" I take a deep breath as I try to calm down, but I know it's an uphill battle. "Why are you asking me something I already told you I don't know?!"

"Maka, calm down, it was just a simple question." Lord Shinigami puts a hand on my shoulder, but I shrug off his hand. I have trouble breathing as I start seeing the images from earlier reappearing before me, slower and more clearly this time.

I see a laboratory, with random machines everywhere, and can hear the whirring of tests being run, the beeping of various monitors, and the evil cackle of glee. The next is of a great desert at night, with blood on the cracked earth pooling below me as I lay on the ground, helpless and afraid.

Coming back to myself, I step back, falling before Lord Shinigami catches me and steadies me on my feet, but I start hyperventilating, losing track of everything as I feel the ground shake below us.

Kidd POV

The ground starts shaking violently beneath us as I hear screams coming from the city and an evil cackle I am all too familiar with, that of the Witch Tenebris, the one we suspect to be behind everything. At the sound of her laughter, Maka pales and seems to shrink into herself, trembling in a fear that she clearly doesn't understand.

"Maka?" I hold her as the ground shakes again. "Maka, can you transform?" She nods her head and closes her eyes, light surrounding her as she transforms again. I catch her and walk out of the mansion, hunting for the witch that has been plaguing the country with the undead hoards and killed my friends.

No POV

Kidd runs through the city to the stairs in front of the DWMA, finding the witch attacking a blue haired boy wielding a black sword with a bit of white vine designs, then transforming into a smoke bomb to cause a distraction to get out of a tight spot.

"Black Star!" Kidd runs in and attempts to cut the witch in two at the waist, but she jumps forward just before he can cut her with Maka. "Black Star, Tsubaki! When did she get here?!" Kidd shouts as the ninja boy jumps into the fight again, this time armed with a dual chain scythe.

"She showed up a few minutes ago, and we took over the fight to help the rest of the students evacuate the city and protect the school!" Black Star shouts as he tries another swing at the witch, who repels the attack with a spell. "And this witch is GETTING ON MY NERVES!"

"Hahahaha! Well, well, well, if it isn't little Maka! I see you've finally found a half decent meister! Tell me, is he half as strong as he thinks he is, my precious little scythe?" Maka doesn't say anything, but she simply whimpers and remains silent otherwise. "Such a pity, she won't even answer me. Disobedient little weapons should be punished, no?" She raises a hand and whispers something to quiet for anybody to understand. Whatever the spell was, it caused Maka to transform out of her weapon form, falling out of Kidd's hands with pain-filled screams of pain.

"MAKA!" Kidd kneels next to her and tries to comfort her, but she can't seem to hear him through her screams of pain. "What did you do to her?!"

"Hahahaha! She never knew, and neither did her 'oh-so-perfect' mother! I was the one who hit her with the car, I'm the one who was in charge of her in the hospital last year! I placed a curse on her! I forced her to awaken and stirred her weapon blood! The curse is just for her, and I can torture her until the end of time, should I so choose!"

Okay, so that is going to be it for this chapter! I would like to get at least one more review by the end of april, and whoever does review, tell me what you would like for me to put into this story, or any story you want me to write, and I will dedicate the chapter or entire story to you!

Once again I do not own anything, the rights go to the wonderful people who provided us with the Soul Eater anime and manga series! Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

I have been on a roll today, and zero coffee. On with the story!

I do not own Soul Eater.

Chapter 3: Save Me From This Pain

Kidd POV

I grab Maka's shoulders and try to still her movements, but it just won't work. Her screams of agony wear down on my nerves, and it's all I can do not to knock her unconscious so she won't have to feel this pain anymore. I glare at the witch who cursed my weapon as I pull Maka closer to myself, and it only slightly muffles her screaming, but the screams themselves are not as harsh, though they still continue.

"Why would you do this?! To everyone?!" I scream at her, at my breaking point.

She makes a pouting face at me, which only serves to infuriate me even more. "Poor little reaper, you just can't seem to understand something quite simple, can you? This is simply for revenge, for all the witches you and your little friends have hunted and slaughtered through the years!" She just laughs, and loses her focus on the fight, but we haven't.

Maka's screaming finally ends, as she seems to faint, for which I can only be grateful, and Black Star leaps up and attacks the witch, using Tsubaki's chain scythe mode. He manages to cut off some of her hair and cut her arm fairly deeply, which puts her focus on the fight once more. He shouts at her, "Lift your curse from her right now! Or I'll make sure you die a slow and painful death!"

"Never! Even if I wanted to, I can't lift it unless I die, and that's not in the plans anytime soon! I'll let you be for now, but I'm not leaving without something to show for my efforts!" She shouts, which I don't understand before Maka is engulfed in shadow, which pulls her out of my grip and into the witch's arms. "Don't worry, I'll take perfect care of her!" She cackles again before vanishing, but not before I see Maka's eyes open slightly, filled with pain and fear, gazing straight into mine.

"MAKA! NO!" I scream, and Black Star looks absolutely lost. I fall forward, bracing myself with my hands as I try to absorb what just happened.

"Kidd!" Stein yells, and he runs to my side, Spirit in his Death Scythe form in his hands. "Kidd, look at me." I look up to see him crouched next to me. "Listen, we will find her. Use your Soul Perception ability, the witch couldn't have gotten far with that spell, and she is fairly weak. There is a chance we can get her, but you have to find her!"

I nod and focus until I see the souls of everybody around me, and I focus on finding the witch. "There, to the east, just on the outskirts of the city!" I summon Beezlebub and jump on, hoping we can catch up in time as I speed off in that direction. But as I spot them, I also see the horde of undead running towards the city.

"Kidd!" Black Star shouts. "We have to get the people into their bunkers and into the school! She'll have to be strong and wait, or there won't be any place left safe to bring her back to!" It breaks my heart to think that he is right, but I obey him and look at where the witch was a moment ago, now long gone.

Maka POV

I wake up in a lab like the one I saw when I fainted, hearing the same sounds of whirring, but also screaming from somebody else in the lab. I try to sit up, but find myself being bound by a leather strap across my chest, hips, and ankles, as well as smaller restraints on both my wrists. I then take note of the fact that all of my clothing is gone, and realize just how cold I am, and the temperature only seems to keep going down.

"N-nnh…" I struggle weakly against the leather holding me down, but lose my strength quickly. "P-please… let m-me g-go…" My eyes flutter against my will, my body shutting down from the cold air, and I try to transform into a weapon, but it won't work, no matter how hard I focus. My head rolls forward as I hear a door slam open.

Kidd POV

The city fought against the horde of undead for a day before coming out bloody and bruised, but victorious in the fight, with minimal casualties. I was on the front lines, fighting with a normal scythe to fend them off, right next to Black Star, who wielded Tsubaki as a ninja sword.

I pull myself out of my thoughts as I turn to Father, in the Death Room, who just made a happy sound. "What is it, Father?"

"I found her~! She's being held in the lab we raided originally, but there is a hidden entrance to where she is! You need to hurry there, quickly, and take Black Star, Tsubaki, Stein, and Death Scythe with you!"

I nod and run to gather them, and I find them all in the library, poring over the files we have put together of Maka and Witch Tenebris, searching for any lead. "Father found her, in the lab!" They all stand and rush to follow behind me, and we all go for our chosen methods of transport: my skateboard, Stein and Spirit in a Jeep, and Black Star and Tsubaki on a motorcycle.

When we are almost there, I turn up my Soul Perception and find Maka's soul, weak and afraid, but hopeful and determined. I grit my teeth as I sense distress entering the mix, and push Beezlebub to the fastest it can go, and nearly crash into the ground as I land a little too hard. Putting away Beezlebub, I wait for the others to arrive, which is only a moment, then we run into the lab, the others following me as we go deeper into the maze, searching for some disturbance since the place was raided.

"Kidd! Black Star! I found something!" Stein shouts from the main lab room, just as Maka's wavelength suddenly drops to almost nonexistent levels. I find Stein bent over a trapdoor, revealed by the paper stuck in the crack between the door and its frame.

"We need to hurry, I can barely even sense her." I receive nods from my companions, and Stein opens the door, only to find the witch bent over a table with a syringe in her hand. "Witch Tenebris!" She whips her head around and seems to cower in fear. Stein throws her against a wall and pins her there with Spirit, as Black Star and I rush over to Maka, who is strapped to the table, apparently naked but covered enough by thick leather straps, with some strapping her wrists in place. I free her hands as Black Star checks for a pulse, when I hear a moan come from her. "Maka?" Her eyes shoot open, but they are bloodshot and seem to be clouded over.

She strains toward me, but I force myself to back away, fearful that she is one of the undead, that we were too late for her. "Help… please…" She starts hitting her head against the table, and her eyes become clearer, and I know she can be helped. As I step back to her side, the witch blasts Stein into me, and we continue on to land on Black Star, while Maka's head lolls in our direction, and she wheezes, trying to breathe but obviously struggling. "N-no…" Her eyes flutter shut again, and I lose it. Grabbing Spirit from Stein's grip, I charge at the witch and slash at her neck, just slicing her lightly enough so that a small trickle of blood falls down her neck, staining her outfit over her chest.

"You little brat!" She waves her hand behind her back, creating a small portal through which twenty undead step through. "Take care of them!"

Maka's eyes shoot open as her hands turn into blades, and she swipes through her restraints. Now free, she rolls off the table to our side, her arms turning fully into blades. "I'm so sick of these freaking zombies!" She screams as she charges at them, seeming to not care about her lack of clothing at the moment.

Tenebris screams as Maka runs straight to her, cutting her way through the zombie horde on her way, while the rest of us take care of the rest of them as we follow behind her. "But you can't do this! It's impossible!"

Maka screams with raw fury as she leaps onto the witch, baring her teeth as she plunges both of her blades into her chest, repeating the action as the witch's screams reach a fever pitch. She only stops when the body disintegrates into dust, leaving nothing but a soul covered in scratches and rotting flesh.

"Maka?" I ask, stepping forward after a moment. She looks back at me from her kneeling position on the ground, confusion on her face until she sees me pulling off my jacket and offering it to her. Her face lights up in a furious blush as she takes it and wraps it around herself. The jacket only reaches to her mid-thigh, but is enough for now. "Are you alright?"

"N-no… I d-don't kn-know." Tears fill her eyes and I pull her into my chest, hoping to calm her.

"Come on, I'll get you back home." I pick her up, her arms automatically wrapping around my neck. "I won't let this happen to you ever again, I promise."

Fairly short in my opinion, but I had to put something up to get rid of the cliffhanger. Hope you enjoy it, and please leave a review.

I don't own Soul Eater.


	4. Chapter 4

Four Weeks Later

Maka POV

I wake up to hear Kidd opening my bedroom door slowly, trying not to disturb me in case I was still asleep. "Hey, Kidd."

"Hi Maka. How are you feeling?" He asks, coming in carrying a tray with a plate with bagels and two bowls of fruit, arranged symmetrically, of course.

I smile and sit up, scooting over to the side so he has some space to sit with me. "Feeling better than I was, that's for sure. But there was something bothering me about my transformation." I take a bagel and take a small bite of it.

"What do you mean by that? What's wrong with your transformation?" He holds one of the bowls as he sits next to me, leaned slightly forward with his elbows on his knees.

"Well, I wouldn't say anything is really wrong… it's just that it feels a bit different, like I feel a bit more powerful than before." I look at him with worry. "Do you think it might have something to do with what that witch did to me?"

His eyes glaze over as he seems lost in thought for a moment. "It is possible that she did something to you in that manner, as you were gone for a few days, and apparently unconscious for most of that time." I blush slightly, remembering that when the rescue occurred, I was naked. "Still, Stein found nothing, and there does not seem to be anything different about your soul. Maybe it's from being in such close proximity with me for so long?"

I nod and smile before leaning back on the headboard while eating my food. He leans back next to me and puts an arm over my shoulders, smiling as he inspects a blueberry in his spoon. "If that is the case, then I really don't mind one bit." I lean into him a bit more as we eat our breakfast.

Kidd POV

I relax with Maka for most of the morning, just chatting about books and what will happen to the country now that the witch behind everything is dead. Now that I have had a chance to relax with her, I realize I hardly know anything about Maka other than her basic story from when we first met.

"Kidd? What's on your mind?"

I pull her into a hug and smirk. "I was just thinking about how little we really know about each other." I press my lips to her forehead, making her giggle. "How about we play 80 questions? Just for the sake of symmetry?"

She smiles and pokes my chest. "Sure, but I want to make sure we are caught up on the situation with the zombies."

"That would not be a half bad idea. Let's use your mirror to call Father." I fog up the glass and write the number, causing the mirror to ring for a moment.

Father finally answers. "Hey~! What's up~?"

"Hello Lord Shinigami! I was wondering if you had an update for us regarding the situation." Maka gets straight to the point.

"Ah, yes. I actually would like to send you two to Dallas to pull out a set of twin pistols who recently contacted me. They have reported that they are almost out of supplies and are starting to see a decrease in undead in their area, but still see at least fifty on a daily basis." He turns from me to Maka and back. "However, I will urge you both to be extremely careful. While Stein has found a cure to this, it has not been tested yet, and there is no guarantee that it will work if it is administered to those infected."

"Understood Father. We will be ready to leave shortly." He gives us a peace sign as the picture fades, the call ending. I turn to Maka with a frown of concern on my face. "Are you sure you are up for this, Maka?"

She smiles and wraps her arms around my neck. "Of course. I wouldn't have volunteered for this if I wasn't." She plants a kiss on each of my cheeks, then scampers off to the bathroom. I am left dumbstruck in her room, surprised by her gesture.

Dallas, Three Days Later

Maka POV

"Kidd, look out!" I scream as I push him away from the building, running as it slowly falls over us. While it isn't a wide building, it is big enough that when I push him away it separates us on each side when it comes crashing down in a shower of glass and metal. "Kidd, are you alright?!"

"I'm fine, but my skateboard won't work! We'll have to find our way around and meet up somewhere!" My blood runs cold as I hear a low moan from behind me. "Are you okay Maka?!"

"Just hurry!" I run around the zombie horde that was attracted by the falling building, trying to find a street that I can only hope we came from earlier.

I run around in the streets for an hour before I manage to outpace the zombies enough to catch my breath and inspect my surroundings. I note that the brick buildings are short and covered in graffiti, but very little blood and there is a minimal stench of rotting bodies in the area. I hear the sound of crunching glass and whirl around, finding a man with white hair and red eyes approaching me, a gun drawn and aimed at the ground.

"Are you bitten?" he asks in a gruff, yet soft tone, not wanting to attract anything else.

I shake my head. "No, I'm just lost."

"Were you over at the building that just collapsed by any chance?" he tilts his head at me, monitoring my reaction.

"Yeah, why? Should we have been elsewhere?" I ask the stranger, who looks a lot like Soul, with the exception of the sharp teeth and the blood.

He sighs, running a hand through his hair. "Sorry about this."

"Sorry for wh-" he throws something at my stomach, making me double over, clutching my stomach. The then walks over to me. "Why are you-?" he hits me over the head, and my world turns black before I hit the ground.

Kidd POV

"Damn!" I yell as I find another alley filled with the undead. We have had no luck in finding the twins, and I am starting to worry whether they are still alive or not. They had given Father an address, which we had checked out, but it was completely abandoned when we arrived that night. And now that Maka and I have been separated, I'm getting even more worried about our chances of survival.

"Shinigami! Over here!" I turn to the side as I see a tall blonde with a slightly shorter blonde, the shorter one transforming into a pistol. They shoot a path for me as I force many of the undead out of my way. When I reach them, the tall one pulls me by the arm into a building, irking me because she isn't holding my arms symmetrically. "Help me barricade the door."

"Wait! My partner is still out there!"

She bows her head. "Then it is more likely than not that they are already dead." She pushes a couch towards the door. "Look, do you want them to get in here and kill us also or do you want to live?!"

I help her push the couch right up against the door, making sure that it will make accessing the place even more difficult if the door doesn't hold. "You don't know her. If the person behind this couldn't kill her, then a few undead certainly shouldn't be an issue."

The one who turned into a pistol returns to her human form. "Hahaha! You're crushing on your partner! You're crushing on your partner!"

I blush deeply at the mention of my crush. "She must be pretty important to you." The older one comments. "Look, Wes may have found her, he said he found some lost girl a few hours ago downtown over the radio, then took her someplace safe."

"Wes Evans?" I ask, surprised to hear that name.

"Yeah, we met him several weeks ago on a food run, and have been helping each other ever since." She gives me a funny look. "We should introduce ourselves. I'm Liz Thompson, and this is my twin sister Patty. We both turn into pistols, and came here on vacation just before the outbreaks started."

"I'm Death the Kidd, son of Lord Shinigami, scythe meister to Maka Albarn, my partner." I shake their hands, pleased to meet someone who is at least partially familiar with the world I live in.

Okay, this is going to be the last I update for a while. I wanna let my stories sit for a while before I put up my next updates so I can give people the chance to leave reviews if they want and all that other stuff.

I do not own Soul Eater.


	5. Chapter 5

One Week Later

Kidd POV

The small mirror in my pocket rings, and I pull it out quickly, tapping the surface to clear the fog and find father on the other side. "Father, what is it?"

"I'm calling for an update. I don't sense Maka anywhere near you, and I haven't for days. What's going on over there?" he asks in his serious tone, no longer trying to be relaxed.

"I found the twins, but I got separated from Maka before we could do so. A building fell between us, and Wes Evans supposedly has her now." Father makes a sound of confusion, and Death Scythe comes to stand next to him. "Apparently he was stuck here when the whole thing started, and they've been helping each other since they met."

Liz comes up behind me. "Yo, Lord Shinigami, please tell me you have a backup plan to get us out of here."

He shakes his head. "There was no backup plan, Black Star is busy with the city's defense, and Stein is researching to improve the cure. Nobody else is able to take on such a mission."

I shake my head. "Perfect, we're stuck in a city of the living dead, and I don't have access to a big enough mirror to send anyone through."

Maka POV

I glare at Wes from the other side of the room. "Stop staring at me."

He smirks slightly, red eyes glinting with mischief. "Can't help it, there's not much else to look at around here, and you're a sight for sore eyes, gorgeous."

I scrunch up my nose and cross my arms over my chest. "It's your fault I'm here. You couldn't have just left me out there?"

"No, I couldn't have done that. You would have been dead by midnight, if not sooner." He turns to look out the window. "At least it's almost dawn, and if I know the girls, they ought to be going on a food run sometime today. They said your boyfriend found them a few hours after I got you, so I'll be happy to send you on your way with him."

I shake my head. "We came here looking for them and any other survivors we can bring back with us will be more than welcome back in Death City. Come with us."

He shakes his head stubbornly, like every other time we've had this conversation. "There's no point in me leaving this place. I'll be dead within the next few weeks anyway."

I stare at him, a frown on my face. "I don't get it, what's wrong with you? We've got doctors there who can help you!"

"I can't be saved at this point, Maka." He pulls up his sleeve, shoving me a blackened arm. "Tenebris got to me a month before all this happened, and gave me a poison that would slowly kill me."

I shake my head in denial. "There is a way around it, I'm sure of it. She had me for experimentation a few times, and I'm still alive and kicking! Stein could figure out something, if not a cure then a treatment to keep you alive."

He shakes his head. "I've already made my peace with it, knowing that you killed her, and gave my brother a mercy I couldn't offer. I want to see my family again, and death is the only way it will be possible."

I look at the ground, clenching my fists and holding back tears. "Do the girls know that you're sick?"

"No. I hardly even know them, we just met during this apocalypse." I feel his eyes move over me. "You know, if there is something you want to do for me, it would be to take my life now."

I gasp and glare at him. "I could never do that! It would be murder, and I promised myself I would never do it unless I was attacked!" I stand up and stomp my way to the kitchen. "How dare you ask that of me?!"

He sighs tiredly from the living room. "I knew you would react like that, that's why I told you my only other option."

I pull out a water bottle from under the sink and crack it open, taking a sip. "I just don't want Tenebris to steal another person's life, even after her death. It will mean she's claiming another victory in this whole affair."

"I know, but I'm fighting it as much as I can so that it won't be an easy victory, I assure you." He steps up behind me and puts a hand on my shoulder. "I promise I'll never ask this of you again, Maka." He whispers in my ear before he walks into his room.

I know this is super short, but I'm working on getting back into it. Sorry for a disappointing update after such a long wait.

I do not own Soul Eater


End file.
